


To Have and to Hold and All That Nonsense

by Piinutbutter



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: “By the way,” Pagan called as Ajay was walking out the door, “we’re married now.”
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	To Have and to Hold and All That Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



“By the way,” Pagan called as Ajay was walking out the door, “we’re married now.”

It took a few steps for that to sink in. Ajay froze, bow in hand, and shuffled back into Pagan’s office.

“We, uh - what?” He would’ve said _no way I heard that right,_ but this was Pagan he was talking to. 

Pagan didn’t even bother looking up from his Instagram feed. “Oh, you know. Got hitched. Tied the knot. Pledged to have and to hold and all that nonsense.”

“Since when?”

“Since Gary actually bothered to read the fine print of the Kyrati constitution - which, by the way, did you know we had a constitution? Anyway, Gary tells me last night that I’m not allowed to designate you as my heir, because of the whole ‘not blood related’ thing. Can you believe it? So I figured I’ll make you my husband on the paperwork. That way, no one can say shit about your right to the throne.”

Ajay blinked a few times. “And you didn’t think to ask me about this?”

“You were sleeping,” Pagan said. He finally looked up from his phone, and there were soft, happy wrinkles around his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you you’re rather charming when you sleep? All curled up like a baby honey badger taking a break from all its murderous rampaging. It would have been a crime to wake you.”

Well, as far as horrible things Pagan had done, springing a surprise in-name-only marriage on him wasn’t very high on the list. It’s not like he was expecting Ajay to...consummate it, or something.

Which reminded him.

“Wait. So your constitution bans adopted heirs, but doesn’t have a problem with gay marriage?”

Pagan laughed, kicking his legs up on his desk. “My boy, I don’t think the crusty old men that wrote the constitution even considered the possibility. Besides, it’s not like half the country doesn’t already assume I’m batting for my own team. Ohhh, don’t you give me that look. I’ve heard what your DJ friend has to say on the matter.”

Ajay had to smile. “Can you really blame him?”

Pagan grabbed the nearest object on the desk - which happened to be a hot pink nail file - and jabbed it in Ajay’s direction with an air of faux menace. “Watch your mouth, _darling._ ”


End file.
